If
by silver sniper of night
Summary: Fate is but a fragile string, sever it and what will you create? Royai
1. Prologue

**Prologue- In to the night**

The night was dark and bitter, yet the depth of wind did not register within his mind. Roy Mustang stumbled through the streets of Central, his movements unfocused and sporadic, each knock and scrape dulled by the alcohol. He was drunk. Well, drunk did not quite cover it. Drowning would probably be closer to the truth. But it didn't matter, something had to be done to block out the pain and misery he not only felt but gave to the world. The streets were quite empty considering the time of night, so he made his way slowly through the alleyways; taking himself back to the empty rooms he called a home. It wasn't as if anyone would care about his appearance now, no one would notice if he didn't bother coming back at all. Well, Hawkeye would probably notice his absence in a few days, but that would be all. No family, no one to come home to...

His thoughts stopped for a moment as he stumbled slightly, leaning against the wall for support. The world lurched forward, spinning uncontrollably, threatening to take him to the comforting darkness. He fought it off. Before he did that he must return home. He gazed up at his surroundings, frowning slightly. This did not look familiar, not at all. He shuddered slightly as the winter chill finally hit his bones. Roy stumbled forward, only to lose his balance and land painfully on the cobbled floor. His head swam, unconsciousness threatening to overwhelm him, his mind fighting, fighting, loosing...

"Well, well well, this was definitely the last place I would have picked for you." Roy groaned as he heard a voice address him.

"God, this is pitiful. Roy Mustang balanced on the edge, overlooking his own person hell, drunk in a fucking alleyway." The voice sneered. Roy turned on to his back, staring up at the speaker. The figure was donned all in black, long straight hair flowing over its shoulders. It looked tall, but not overly, its frame only small. He squinted at it, attempting to make out a face. However, the dark locks obscured it from view.

"Who..are you." He slurred, continuing to stare at the figure.

"Why do you care? Why do you care who comes across your pathetic excuse for a life form tonight?" Roy groaned and closed his eyes. He couldn't handle mind games.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Roy's eyes snapped open. That voice, those words...He attempted to sit, to shuffle back.

"You're not... you can't be..." He hissed. The figure moved forward a few steps, letting a hysterical laugh loose.

"Of course I'm not. Do you really think I could be? More to a point, I thought you did not believe in things of that nature, oh hero of Ishbal." Roy cringed at the name. The figure laughed once more.

"Finally a reaction. Now, Mustang, answer me this. What do you think you are doing? Here. Now. What are you doing?" Roy turned slowly onto his side, pushing himself into a reluctant sitting position. He glared at the shadowy form.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he hissed in return.

"Putting yourself in a watery grave I would say." Roy smirked at the figure, before nodding ever so slightly. The figure took two steps closer, closing the gap between them. Oddly enough, Roy could see no more distinctive features of it than when it had been at a distance.

"Now why, Flame Alchemist, would you want to do that?" it asked. Roy laughed, a hollow, empty sound.

"Why? You ask why? Why the hell not! I'm a pathetic excuse for a living creature, as you say, so why the hell not end it all! Every choice I've made has only brought pain and destruction to people. I've achieved nothing. What's left now? "he cried bitterly.

"Are you saying you could have done it differently? Made a better choice?" The figure asked.

"If I'd known... maybe. But then again, no matter what I would have done, it would have all been useless. I'll have made the same mistake." Roy murmured, turning his head away from the dark spectre.

"Is that what you think?" Roy moved his head and looked questioningly at the figure.

"Everything hangs by a single moment in time. One simple move in a different direction and it all shifts. Fate is but a fragile string, sever it and you never know what you might create. One opposing choice may be the difference between life and death. You can never tell." Roy snorted.

"Right I'd like to see that." He laughed. All of a sudden a sharp pain cut through his chest causing him to scream. He stared down to see clawed dark hands gripping at his chest, dragging him downwards. The figure loomed overhead, dark tendrils of dead straight hair, falling across Roy's face. The spectrum seemed too extended, blocking out the alley, closing off the world, smothering his pain filled cries. The world dimed, sucked into the increasing shadows. The figures head moved forward, falling ever closer to his own. But still he did not see a face.

"Let's go then." It whispered as Roy fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Strand One: Fire

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

**Strand One- Fire**

"Chief...chief...hello..." Roy stirred the darkness abating slightly as he opened his eyes. He started, his head flying up as he realised his was in his office. Havoc jumped back, startled slightly by his superior's actions. Roy blinked his eyes rapidly, taking in all that surrounded him. Everything was as it should be. The desks, the files, the paperwork, everything was as it was!

"It was... a dream?" he asked, staring wonderingly at the second Lieutenant. Havoc sent his superior an odd glance.

"Ummm... I guess chief, seeing as you were asleep until now." He replied with a shrug. Roy threw back his head and laughed, feeling as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders. The dream had been so vivid, almost visionary. Yet here he was back in his office as if nothing had happened. Havoc backed away slightly at his superior's odd antics.

"Yeah... well, anyway, that paperwork needs to be in Fuhrer's office in an hour, so I think you should probably start it." Roy picked up the pen and started to sign the papers happily, a smile gracing his features. Havoc simply stared at him in confusion, before sighing and leaving him to his own devices.

Roy continued to work studiously for the next hour, completing his paperwork before the deadline. Havoc peered down cautiously at the documents, as if expecting some sort of hidden catch, something that would prevent him from submitting them. Finding none he frowned over at his superior, who was looking rather pleased with himself. He sighed and picked up the papers, heading out of the room, leaving Roy alone in the office. Roy leaned back in his chair contentedly. After that unpleasant nightmare, it was nice to have some time to relax. However, his peace was disturbed by the shrill ring of the telephone. Groaning and inwardly cursing the higher up's, Roy reached for the offending object.

"Roy Mustang." He stated

"Roy! Hey! You will never guess what Elicia did this morning, you should have seen..." Roy dropped the phone, tearing away from the voice on the other end. His breathing was shallow and rapid as he tripped from his chair in a vain attempt to escape the unreal. It couldn't be! Hughes was dead! Had been dead for almost a year now. Yet here he was, calling him as if nothing had ever happened.

"Didn't take long did it?" Roy froze, every hair on his body electrifying as a cold and mocking voice shattered through the office. He turned his head slowly to the left, fear pooling in his stomach. There in the corner of the room, arms folded and leaning against the wall was the figure, his dark tendrils obscuring his face once more. Roy clambered to his feet shakily, his eyes never moving from the spectre.

"Maes...he's alive." Roy whispered, almost afraid that if he voiced it, it would become untrue.

"So it appears." Roy frowned at the tone the creature used.

"What the hell do you mean? You did this! You must have..."

"No. I told you Mustang. Fate is but a fragile string." The voice stated calmly. The figure moved forward a few steps, almost as if it were surveying its prey.

"I severed a string, that is all. To show you how this all works. One string, one tie, one creation. Nothing more, nothing less. All that happens is due to that." There was silence for a moment.

"So, this is a better life. I never... I never let Maes die." Roy whispered his eyes on the telephone that was now hanging off the edge of the desk.

"I never made that claim. For better, for worse, this is what happens when one string is cut." Roy shook his head.

"Maes is alive. It has to be better. No, it is better." He heart was feeling lighter than he could ever remember it feeling. He could not believe the luck that this strange phantom had bestowed upon him.

"Are you sure?" The hiss echoed through the room causing Roy to whip around to look at the shadowy creature. But it was gone, faded as if it had never been. Roy stared off into the vacant space, waiting for any sign that the figure will return. Yet none came. It was then he became aware of the noise that the phone was still making. Taking in a deep breath, he marched over to the object, raising it to his ear.

"ROY! Roy, what the hell...ROY ANSWER ME!"

"MAES!" Roy yelled in frustration, his fingers itching to snap. He stared at his hands for a moment. He didn't have his gloves on. Making a mental note to find them later, he listened to what his friend was saying.

"What the hell happened there? I heard a bang then silence?" Maes asked.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Roy muttered, walking over and sitting back in his chair.

"Typical. Anyway, Roy Elicia is turning four next week right, so to celebrate the wonderful event we have decided..." Roy smiled to himself and, for once allowed Hughes to take as much time as he wanted to rave about his daughter. For, as Roy thought, after a year, there was a lot he had to catch up on.

* * *

The rest of the morning past like a dream for Roy. For once he didn't care about the paperwork that Havoc brought steadily to his desk. He couldn't believe how everything had turned out. This dark figure that Roy could have sworn was something out of sane person's nightmares had actually brought him good fortune.

"Please brother let's just go."

"No! Dammit Al, it's not fair. I can't just leave." Roy smirked as he heard the familiar voices outside of his door. He craned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the blonde teen through the barely open door. He couldn't help himself. Before Havoc even had time to process what he was seeing, Roy was out of his chair and heading towards the sound. As Roy yanked the door open, Edward jerked back in shock, before scowling up at Mustang. Roy smirked.

"Well, well Fullmetal, causing trouble as always?" he remarked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"What the hell?" Ed cried, "What the hell did you just call me?" Roy frowned at the bizarre response.

"Forgotten your own title have you?" Edward sent him an odd look.

"What title? Who the hell are you?" He asked. Roy blinked. Ed turned and sighed.

"Come on Al, I need to talk to Major Armstrong again, see if he can help me." And with that he turned and marched back down the corridor, Al following closely behind. Roy continued to stare after him.

"So odd, I wonder why a fourteen year old is walking around in amour." Roy turned and gapped at havoc, who had appeared behind him.

"What are you talking about Havoc?" Roy cried. This was getting stranger and stranger by the second. How did Edward not know him? Why did Havoc not know anything about Alphonse? In response to Roy's statement Havoc shrugged

"Just think it's a bit odd. But that's alchemists for you. I guess even the young ones are completely out there. I'm glad I don't have to deal them." Roy froze. His mind went completely blank as Havoc's statement revolved round and round in his mind. Then in a sudden frantic movement he jammed his hands into his pockets, searching in vain for his gloves. There was nothing. He turned his head to his left and stared down. His silver watch was nowhere to be seen. His thoughts were distracted as Havoc started to speak again.

"Of course I do feel sorry for the kid, Edward that is. He's been bugging them for years to let him take the alchemy exam. But no one really believes he's ready yet." Roy's eyes widened.

"So, you mean he's not a state alchemist?" Roy asked slowly. Havoc turned around to face him.

"Course not. He's fifteen; he's nowhere near capable of getting a state licence." Roy turned away and leant heavily against the desk. He was not a state alchemist and neither was Edward? How could that be? Alchemy had been such an influential part of his life; it was almost as if a part of himself had been taken away. But then again, this could be seen as a good turn of events. He would never have mindlessly slaughtered innocents with the click of his fingers during the rebellion. Since he was not an alchemist, he had never supported Edward's own application for a state licence. While Ed may feel that his life was unfair now, it was better than the chaos and heart break he went through because of what Roy had allowed him to do. On top of that, Maes was alive. Roy's ambition had not got his best friend killed. Yes, this was certainly a better life.

"Chief, you want me to process these?" Havoc asked, gesturing towards a stack of folders. Roy frowned.

"Isn't that Hawkeye's job? I don't mind though." He replied with a shrug. Havoc turned and gazed at Roy.

"Who's Hawkeye? Chief, I always do this, its part of my job. Are you feeling alright?" Roy's face drained of colour in an instant.

"W...What do you mean who's Hawkeye? You don't know who she is?" Roy asked, his voice shaking in fear of the response.

"Ummm... no, should I?" Havoc stated, a puzzled look gracing his features. Roy didn't bother to respond. He spun rapidly on his heels and marched out of his office, fear arising within him. He practically ran through the corridors, startling officers that he passed, but he didn't care. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the records room. He pushed the door open, allowing it to slam shut behind him.

"H...H...H, Ah!" Roy whispered to himself as he found the correct cabinet. He jerked the handle roughly, his fingers skirting over the contents.

"Nothing." He hissed, as he reached the end of the draw. There was not a trace of a First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"No, this cannot be happening. She has to be there, she has to." Roy stated, convincing his mind to stay on a positive track.

"Does she really have to be?" Roy pivoted on the spot as the voice echoed maliciously through the room. His eyes narrowed dangerously as the nebulous figure appeared before him.

"What have you done!" He cried accusingly, "What did you do to her?"

"I?" the voice took on a dangerous tone as the figure loomed closer. "You fool! I have done nothing more than what I said. It is you that has been assuming that this is some perfect fantasy world I have bestowed upon you." Roy shuddered as a dark lock fell forward, brushing against his face.

"The strands of fate that connect your present life are numerous. Some you wouldn't even notice, others, the significance is obvious. How could you not see that the day you arrived at that dilapidated house that it would be a turning event of your future? Did you not see how influential that obsessive and demanding man and his silent, loyal..._manuscript_ were?" Roy snarled at the creature, lashing out, grabbing on to it. The sensation was odd, as if his hands were grabbing at sharp velvet, stabbing at his finger tips, sending strange tingling reactions through his nerves. However his rage was too high for him to care.

"How dare you call her that!" He shrieked. The shadowy figure laughed and before Roy could comprehend what had happened he was flung across the room, smashing into the wall. His head rung from the impact, his body aching as the creature advanced swiftly to him, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up.

"I shall call her what I like boy, for it's the truth. Your alchemy is gone, and she is not here. She served her purpose as a codex, a keep safe. That is all her father needed her for, and, as you have discovered, that is all that you needed her for." With the last statement, the figure released him, allowing Roy to slide to the floor.

"You're wrong." Roy hissed, anger emanating from every syllable, "I need Riza for who she is, not because of what she was used for." The figure simply stared back at him, not even perceiving his tone of voice. Roy placed his aching head into his hands.

"Please... let me go back. I need to know she's safe. You've made your point, we're done."

"Oh no Mustang. You were the one who wanted this, not I. So you will see it through until I see fit. Besides, I had no idea how interesting severing one string would be. No, we will watch this one for now." Roy's hand began to shake at the silhouette's words.

"You bastard!" Roy cried in anguish, only to find himself once again alone in the room.

* * *

The attendant peered closely at the ticket for a moment. Roy glared back up at him, as if challenging him to say anything regarding it. However the attendant simply shrugged handed it back and moved on to the next passenger. Roy sighed heavily and slouched back into his seat. He supposed he must have been an oddity, a military officer travelling to a small village of little consequence. But to him, this place held more significance than anyone could guess. As the train pulled into the station, Roy gazed at the familiar sights that had barely changed in the years since he had been to the village. He knew he was grasping at straws returning here, but had had to do something. This was all he could think of. No one had questioned his motivation or his want to withdraw to this place of memory, making the journey itself less complicated. However, Roy was sure that if events proceeded how he thought they would, this would be anything but straightforward.

The walk to his teacher's house was just as he remembered. It appeared that while time continued, the community barely changed, each generation spawning another that simply resided in the life of their forefathers. It was such an effortless way of life, none of them ever wondering what lay beyond the confides of what they were taught, never searching for something more. Roy was so absorbed in his musings that he barely noticed where he was going until something bumped into him. Roy quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see a woman lying on the ground, coughing violently. Around her lay a loaf of bread and a few red apples, scattered from where she obviously dropped them.

"I am so sorry Miss; I wasn't looking where I was going." Roy stated hastily, swooping down and gathering the goods in his arms. However, the woman did not move from her position in the road, a handkerchief clutched to her mouth as she continued to choke and splutter. Roy crouched down beside her worriedly. She was a gaunt figure, poor as well by the looks of her shabby clothing. Her fragile hand clung to the cotton handkerchief tightly, her eyes screwed shut in pain. Tentatively, Roy reached out his hand and rubbed her back soothingly, wincing slightly as he felt her ribs beneath her clothing. After a few moments, her shuddering coughs subsided, leaving her breathing heavily.

"T-thank you Sir, I am sorry to have troubled you." Roy's heart sunk to the depths of his chest at the rasping words. The woman stood shakily, turning her carmine eyes upon him. His horror was only confirmed when he found himself staring into the hollowed face of his first Lieutenant. He couldn't believe the change in her appearance. She was wraith-like, but a shadow of the strong and confident woman he depended upon so readily. Her short blonde hair was straw like and thin. There was no sparkle in her eyes, no hope. Roy straightened instantly, attempting to keep his face emotionless. He bowed respectively to her.

"There was no trouble Miss. Would you like some help?" He asked. Riza stared at him in absolute shock. She was obviously not used to such formality or generosity. She shook her head slowly.

"Thank you Sir, but I don't live far..." Before she could finish her statement, Riza wavered upon her feet. Instantly Roy was at her side, steadily her. He tried not to dwell upon now light she was.

"Please, I insist." He pressed. Riza breathed heavily and nodded once, allowing him to take her arm as she led the way to the familiar house.

* * *

Riza was right; the walk was not long at all. Roy cringed as he saw the state disrepair the house was in. It didn't even look fit for occupation. It must have been cold, especially considering how harsh the winters could often be in this part of the country. Riza shakily took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She turned and held out her arms fro her purchases. After a moment of hesitation, Roy handed them over. She smiled softly at him, a gesture that only reminded him of the ghost of the woman he had previously stood beside.

"I really appreciate all you have done for me Sir. I am sorry to have inconvenienced you." Roy smiled reassuringly back at her.

"I promise you there was no..." He stopped as Riza suddenly staggered and coughed violently. To Roy's dismay, blood began pouring from her mouth. Within a heartbeat, he caught her in his arms and picked her up gently, ignoring the food that had been dropped to the floor. He closed the door with his foot and rushed into the first room he could find. He gently placed Riza upon the sofa, smoothing her hair from her face. Her skin was almost translucent, contrasting dramatically with the trail of blood that was dripping off her chin.

"W... Why are you?" She whispered. Roy put a finger to her lips.

"Shh... don't speak Riza." Her eyes widened.

"How d... do you know m... my name?" she whispered hoarsely. Roy smiled, tears clouding his vision at the pained look on her features.

"You won't believe me, but I know you. I knew you long ago, in a different place. It wasn't supposed to be this way. This didn't happen to you, you weren't in pain..." he trailed off, his voice cracking.

"I...wasn't...alone?" Roy's eyes widened at the desperate look she gave him. He shook his head violently, clutching her delicate hand in his own.

"No, you weren't. I was there. I'm here Riza." A small smile crossed Riza lips and her eyes fluttered shut softly. Roy stared down at the woman before him, his mind and body frozen.

"Riza..?" he whispered, tears slowly causing down his cheeks, dropping softly on his Lieutenant's lifeless form. He shuddered before clutching her hand tighter and burying his head in the crook of her neck, drowning in her familiar, heart wrenching scent.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry." He whispered to her, his sobs making the words almost indistinguishable.

"There, there boy, it's done." Roy lifted his head and screamed in rage at the mocking voice the figure had commented in.

"Why her!" he screamed vehemently, "Why did it have to be her?" The crepuscular shape moved forward, shaking its dark tendrils as it moved.

"Mustang, you insolent worm do you ever listen? I did not choose this woman to die, and frankly I do not care. This is simply the result of a sliced string." Roy turned his attention away from the spectre, disinterested in its ramblings. He touched Riza's cheek softly, shocked at how icy it had become in just a few minutes.

"Well, what do you think boy? Do you like the reality where you never became an alchemist? A world where your best friend lives and those boy's are no longer on a quest of mayhem and pain. Yet at the same time, your alchemy is gone and the only woman you have ever cared about is dead. So tell me Mustang, _which life do you prefer?" _Roy kept his eyes focused upon the woman before him as he spoke.

"Haven't you done enough?" he asked his voice dry and husky from tears. A blast of pain shot through his body, causing him to scream in agony. The creature sunk its claws in deep, pulling Roy's body backward. Roy shuddered as dark locks of hair fell across his shoulders, brushing his cheeks like the scratch of a razor blade.

"No, no dear boy." The voice cackled as Roy's vision faded in to black, "Let's see what happens when a different string is severed..."

**A/N: Please Review. **


	3. Strand Two: Family

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I got stuck with this chapter and had to finish one of my other fics. Please enjoy the chapter! **

**Also, I'm mixing elements of both the manga and anime in this story. You'll see what I mean. **

* * *

**Strand two- Family**

This time, he was shocked awake. The darkness scattered as he sat rigidly up in his bed, his eyes automatically cringing away from the early morning sunlight. He blinked rapidly. This time, he was back in his apartment. All seemed well, perfect, completely in order. The books on his selves were still stacked haphazardly, his uniform jacket still hung over the chair and even the remnants of the bottle of whisky still sat on his bedside table. But this time, he was not clinging on to hope. This was a little too perfect, unnaturally so. Even more disconcerting was the fact there was no hangover in sight. Without warning, scattered images of his previous day (if he could call it that) flew to mind. Riza's gaunt and haunted appearance, Edwards defeated glance. As a flash of remembrance echoed through his mind he jumped from the bed, snatching his military trousers. To his relief, his hands felt the familiar sensation of the ignition cloth between his fingers. He smirked to himself as he pulled a glove over his hand and snapped his fingers. The familiar flicker of orange flame was brought to life before his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was strange, but having had his alchemy taken away from him, even for a short time, it really made him realise how much he took it for granted. It was then that he noticed the clock on his bedside table. His elation dimmed slightly. He was going to be late.

* * *

"Morning Chief." Havoc greeted as soon as Roy entered the office. A spike of fear coursed through Roy's veins. This was far too familiar to the previous day's events for his liking.

"Sir, I have the profiles that you asked me for..." Hawkeye was completely cut off as, to her shock; Roy crossed the room and threw his arms around her.

"S..S..Sir!" Riza managed to splutter as her face turned a violent shade of crimson at her superior's actions. Her embarrassment only increased as she witnessed Havoc give her a thumbs up sign over Roy's shoulder. Roy pulled back and peered closely at the woman in his arms. He almost breathed out a sigh of relief. She was his Lieutenant once more. There was not even a hint of the frail and defeated young woman that he had witnessed previously. A sound of someone coughing caught his attention. Havoc was sitting back at his desk, a smug smile playing across his lips.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" he asked.

"Work Second Lieutenant." Hawkeye stated briskly, wrenching herself from her commanding officer's grasp. Havoc grinned but returned to his paperwork. Roy stared at his hands for a moment. It was odd but he felt slightly empty now that she had moved away from his grasp. Before he could dwell any further upon the subject, the rest of his subordinates chose that moment to walk into the room. After the usual morning pleasantries, each of them took their seats and started on their own work.

"Sir, I have the profiles of the potential state alchemists." Hawkeye stated, walking up and placing them on his desk. _What? _Roy thought in confusion as he stared at the mountain of folders before him.

"The Fuhrer's still trying to recruit more alchemists?" He stated out loud. Riza raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, Sir. The amount of applicants that are reaching the standards needing to qualify is falling sharply. After the disaster last year the Fuhrer has decided to resume searching for potential alchemists." Hawkeye stated in a voice that told Roy that he ought to know all this.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why _we_ have to run around finding them." Havoc moaned. Roy continued to stare at the folders. Why were they still searching for State Alchemist? They had stopped doing that years ago? He looked up at Hawkeye and asked

"I thought we stopped searching for them after Edward became an alchemist?" Riza frowned.

"Edward?"

"The Fullmetal alchemist." Riza raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe there is anyone under that name in the state ranks, Sir." She stated slowly, as if she was speaking to a small child. Roy's mouth fell open at the statement. Riza took this opportunity to walk back over to her desk and sort out her files. Havoc turned to Roy.

"The Fullmetal alchemist?" he questioned. Roy nodded vigorously, hoping against hope that something would be triggered in Havoc's memory.

"Yes, Edward Elric." However all he gained was blank stare. Roy sighed before continuing.

"Blonde, small, teenage boy. Spends all his time with his brother Alphonse?" Havoc still looked blank. Roy tried desperately once more.

"Has an automail arm and leg? His mechanic trails around after him, Winry Rockbell..." He was cut of suddenly as there was a smash from the other side of the room. Roy's eyes widened. Riza had dropped her coffee mug, the china smashing on impact, hot liquid seeping on to the floor. She was leaning heavily on the desk, almost as if she was unable to stand. There was silence in the room.

"Excuse me." Riza stated her voice shaking as she spoke. Without another word, Hawkeye swiftly left the room. Havoc shrugged as Roy continued to stare at his Lieutenant's desk.

"Rockbell..." Havoc muttered absently before turning to Falman, "Where do I know that name?" Falman hesitated, glancing at Roy, who winced. A sudden urge to leave the room sprung to mind. He muttered something about getting a cloth before marching out of the room. Almost a soon as he entered the corridor, a familiar laugh sent every hair on his body standing on end. He spun around to see the shadowy figure standing before him.

"Well, at least this time she isn't dying. But you've only been here for half an hour and you've already managed to upset her." Roy frowned.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Why are you playing with people's lives?" he hissed. The figure turned its dark locks towards him, its face still obscured from view.

"I'm not playing with _people's _lives boy. I'm playing with yours. And I must admit, this is far more entertaining than I thought it would be. Who would have thought that so many lives would be weaved in with yours? As I keep telling you, you sever one string, and who knows what you will create?" Roy was tired of hearing those words.

"Then what did you do this time? Why do they not remember Ed and Al?" he cried. The creature laughed manically. It was an ear splitting sound, harsh and unearthly. Roy couldn't help but take a step back from the spectre.

"And why would I tell you that eh? Don't worry though, you will soon see in time. This one is rather interesting." A sudden voice behind him caused Roy to turn around. Two soldiers were walking around the corner, laughing jovially. At the sight of a superior, the two ceased their discussion to salute, but Roy waved the gesture off, turning back to where the creature had been. Just as before, there was nothing there. He sighed heavily. As with before, he guessed he was just going to have to live this twisted reality though until he discovered what had been changed. As he walked back into his office he was shocked to discover that there was no one there. _Odd, they were all working a moment ago_ he thought to himself. Curiously, the coffee mug and stain that he had expecting to still be there had already been cleaned away. There wasn't any evidence that there had even been anything to clean up. This was making very little sense. That was when the clock on the wall caught his attention. It was lunch time! At least that explained why the office was so empty. But it didn't make sense. He had literally only been out of the room for a few seconds, not hours. Roy sighed, shaking his head slightly, making his way towards his office. While the whole idea made very little sense, what part of this nightmare did? Why shouldn't time pass in a strange manner? He was brought out of his musings by the sound of voices from his office. He frowned, drawing closer and was able to make out some of the speech.

"... Hasn't spoken their names in years. I didn't even think he was capable of doing it." Roy frowned as he recognised Hawkeye's voice. What was she talking about?

"What exactly happened? I mean I knew the names, and Falman reminded me of the trial." Havoc's voice was cut off as Hawkeye interrupted

"Everyone remembers the trial. That's not what was so difficult."

"Then what was." There was silence for a moment as Hawkeye hesitated.

"It is not my place to speak of it." She murmured, so softly that Roy barely heard it. Havoc sighed.

"I'm not asking you to betray him Riza. Just tell me what _you _know. We've known each other for far too long to keep things that bother you hidden." Riza sighed heavily.

"It was during the war. The Rockbell's were doctors from Amestris, as you know. Only they weren't particular about their patients. They treated anyone who needed help, even the Ishbalans. Obviously the military didn't approve." Riza took in a deep breath before continuing with her story.

"At first the military decided just to order someone to dispose of them. It would be simple to cover up. They even relayed the order to the soldier in question. However, they changed their minds at the last moment." Roy's mind went blank as soon as those words were spoken. Could this be true? He never murdered those poor girls' parents. He almost laughed in relief before remembering where he was.

"So what did they do instead?" Havoc asked. Roy turned his attention back to his subordinates. While he didn't feel the same need to listen as he had done before hand, he was interested to see what had got Riza so flustered before.

"They waited until the end of the war, and then they arrested them on charges of treason. They claimed that they were giving unnecessary help to the Ishbalan warriors, more help than they had to the Amestresian soldiers. In the aftermath of the war people were hardly looking kindly on those who helped Ishbalans. They were sentenced to death. But that wasn't good enough for some people. The case that they had fabricated against the Rockbell doctors was so damming that a mob attacked their previous home in a small town called Risenbool. Their little girl Winry and her Grandmother Pinako were killed." Riza had continued speaking, but Roy had already moved away. His mind echoed with the words that she had just spoken. In a daze he sat down at the first desk he could find. He dropped his head on to the cool wood beneath him, still reeling from the news.

"I thought you would be happy." Roy raised his head slowly to see the creature had reappeared. It smiled, jagged white teeth gleaming against dark gums. Roy shuddered.

"How could I be happy with any of this?" He spat bitterly.

"You always wished that you could take back their deaths. And here you go. Guilt free. You've done nothing wrong." Roy dropped his head into his hands.

"But their dead... all of them! The entire family."

"Yes." Came the voice of his nightmares, almost gleeful, "If you kill the parents, the old woman and the young girl live. If you let the parents live, then they all die. Not to mention those poor boys you seem intent on saving." Roy's head sprang up at this statement.

"What are you talking about?" The creature hissed

"Think boy." It stated in a stern yet for some reason familiar way, "What would have become of that child once he ripped off his limbs in an attempt to defy God? Who did he run to? Who saved him?" Roy's heart sunk as he realised the truth. His head feel into his hands in despair as once again so many lives lay upon his head. A strange scrapping sensation started upon his scalp. He shuddered, realising the creature was knotting its sharp, bony finger in his hair. With a violent yank he found himself facing the creature once more, his teeth clamped shut to prevent him from screaming in pain.

"Your guilt is consuming. So much of your fate is sewn into it. Now is the perfect time to cut this string." Roy screamed in agony as he felt his head being wrenched even higher, sure that his scalp must be bleeding. As familiar dark spots clouded his vision, the creature whispered.

"Let's see how you deal with this one boy."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and let me know! **

**Hopefully I won't take as long to update this time. I pretty much know what I'm doing with the next one. **


	4. Strand Three: Friendship

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! University has caught up with me, plus I had to finish a couple of my other fics. But on the bright side, I know the titles of each of the chapters in this piece now, and sort of an idea where they are going. **

**Thank you for all the support so far! It keeps me writing. **

* * *

**Strand three-Friendship**

He didn't wake up. This was different from all the other times. He knew he should be awake, but nothing was happening. It was almost as if he was being forced into submission, giant clawed hands of darkness plugging his senses. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't remember how to.

"Oh what a strand I hold." Hissed the voice, "If only we had more time. I would play everything up until this moment, elongating the past, highlighting the stitches where appropriate. But there is so much more you need to see before we are done. So boy, I need you... to WAKE UP!" In an instant, the darkness vanished, the world roaring back almost painfully. Roy gasped, stumbling slightly, bowing his head against the shock. As a wave of dizziness past, he slowly raised his head to glance at his surroundings. His stomach dropped as recognised exactly where he was. It was a street. A typical ordinary street, or at least that's what it would seem like to casual observer. But to him it was far sinister. _I can't do this... not again_.

"Sir! Sir!" Roy spun around as his Lieutenant's panicked shout met his ears.

"Sir we need to leave before that..._thing _returns." She stated, her eyes scanning the surrounding buildings. Roy stared blankly at her. _This isn't right_, he thought to himself, _what's been changed this time? _

"Sir?" Riza's question brought him out of his musings. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and was startled at what he saw there. Fear. Something had scared Riza Hawkeye. Whatever this thing was that they had to flee from, it was obviously something to fear.

"Let's go." Roy stated. Riza nodded, her gun in hand as she moved through the alley, her hawk eyes scanning the area for any danger. Roy glanced around apprehensively as they walked, their footsteps echoing dimly throughout the streets. As the alleyway opened up, Riza relaxed visibly, causing Mustang's mood to brighten somewhat. She made her way rapidly through the darkened streets towards a black car parked at the end of the street. Roy couldn't help but stare at the shadows as they made their way towards their destination. He narrowed his eyes, searching in vain for the flash of white teeth, dark capturing tendrils of straight hair, the laugh that had haunted his memories for far too many years. But it seemed that the spectre was bidding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to spring himself upon them. Roy took one last look at his surroundings before walking around the car to the passenger seat, Riza having taken her customary place in the driver's seat. As Roy closed the door, he turned to face, her about to ask the question that had bothered him since he had woken up, when a voice interrupted them.

"And how exactly are you going to explain what you are both doing here? Roy, what the hell were you thinking?" Roy's mouth fell open as he turned and faced the speaker. Hawkeye turned on the engine and started the car up before turning to look over her shoulder as she reversed the car. Catching sight of her commanding officer's face, she frowned.

"Lieutenant Colonel, please don't worry about that right now. We need to get you to a hospital." She stated calmly. Hughes slumped back in his chair, clutching at his bleeding shoulder.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Roy hissed and before he knew it, he was screaming.

"What the hell? You are not fine, just look at yourself! And more to the point, what the hell did you think you were doing? How was coming out here on your own good idea? Did you think this through at all? Damn it Hughes, you have a family!" With that Roy spun back around, his eyes glued to the area in front of him, attempting to block out the cries of a small child that circled within his mind.

"Sir..." Riza whispered, slowing down. Roy turned away, unable to meet her gaze.

"Drive Hawkeye." From the reflection in the glass he saw her eyes clouded with hurt for a moment. But it was gone in an instant, her impassive mask in place as she turned her attention to the road. Roy rested his head against the glass for a moment. He had no idea how she did that, mask her emotions so well. He presumed after all the years she spent in pain as a child; she was simply doing it on impulse. It couldn't be healthy. He tipped his head slowly in order to watch her as she drove towards the hospital. he watched her eyes flicker towards any potential hazards that may appear suddenly, any slight movement that may indicate an enemies presence or a distraction. it was mesmerising, simply watching her. A snigger from the back of the car caused him to wrench his eyes away. He glared at Hughes. Maes grinned back and mouthed the word "subtle." Roy smirked and turned away, the familiarity of the situation easing his nerves.

* * *

Roy paced across the waiting room, taking his frustrations out on the linoleum flooring. They had saved his best friend. He wasn't sure exactly how they had done it, but they were in Central, and Hughes was alive. Is that what the figure was doing? Changing his fate so that his best friend was saved? There had to be a catch, there always was. So far, none of this had ended up well. Riza, the Rockbells, Edward and Alphonse...all of them had died if his fate was changed. There had to be a place where if something had changed everything would be for the best. Perhaps this time. In his mind he ran through all the scenarios that could have been different if Maes had survived. None of them seemed terrible or fatal. As he walked past the window, he paused. Riza was watching him. He blinked, moving his eyes slightly. Yes, she was definitely watching him from her chair, clocking his every move. Just as he watched hers...Roy shook his head and moved away, settling himself on a chair. There was no use thinking of those things. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

* * *

_It was cold. So cold. His head pounded, a drum beat of pain that throbbed constantly. A dull ache seemed through his torso. A voice of an angel slipped through his ears, sweet and perfect. He could imagine the angel, her golden locks, wonderful smile and white flowing robes. But of course, angels don't exist. The angel was crying. Angels don't cry, so it couldn't be angel. She wept his name over and over again, calling him back to her. But he couldn't go to her. He didn't deserve to go to any place where such a perfect being resided. Surely she knew that? But still she called, unrelenting, never giving up... _

* * *

"Roy!" Mustang's head dropped forward and he blearily stared back at the speaker. Maes grinned at him, his arm in a sling.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He stated. Roy threw him a cold glance before pulling himself to his feet_, _stretching out his tired limbs.

"Let's go Sir." Riza stated, before turning and walking out of the waiting room. Roy nodded and followed her out, Hughes on his tail.

"Daddy!" Roy couldn't help but smile as Elicia ran to her father's out stretched arms. Maes' face lit up as he embraced his family. Gracia nodded towards him in thanks, tears in his eyes. Roy nodded in return before leaving with his Lieutenant. Riza informed them that were staying a hotel for the evening, and would be reporting to Central Headquarters on the morning. He responded in some way before entering the car once more. The lights of central flashed by, but he was too preoccupied to notice. His dream was weighing on his mind.

* * *

The night passed swiftly, without incident. As Roy walked towards headquarters, he couldn't help but wonder when the dark figure was going to appear. Time was passing and there was no sign of him. Unlike the past two times, this reality was passing much slower. The unknown was pressing on his mind, distracting him from what he really should be focussing on-creating an excuse that would seem like a plausible reason for he and Hawkeye to be in Central.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Riza asked quietly as they walked towards Hughes' office. Roy glanced at her. She looked as impassive as always, but her eyes betrayed her anxieties. He smirked as best he could.

"Of course Lieutenant, there is no need to worry." Riza gazed at him for a while, before turning away. Roy sighed heavily. She knew he was lying of course, she always did. But how was he meant to explain everything without sounding like a mad man? It was impossible. Riza stepped out of the way, allowing him access to the door of Hughes' office. Roy rapped his knuckles on the wood, the hollow noise echoing through the corridors. There was no answer.

"Maes!" Roy called. Still no answer. Roy frowned, putting his hand to the door handle. As soon as his fingers put the smallest amount of pressure on the door, it creek open ever so slightly. Roy froze. Before he could rush in, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Riza pull her gun out of the holster on the hip. He moved out of her way, allowing her to make the first move. She slid in front of him, listening for any sound. Then gently, she pushed the door open, her gun raised in anticipation. The room was still dark. It felt wrong, so very wrong. It wasn't a good idea, but he needed it. Visions of shadowy figures flew to mind and Roy instinctively reached out and switched on the light.

His mind balked. There was blood everywhere, splattered across the walls, on the papers all over the desk. It was fresh, sticky, glistening on the sunlight. If couldn't have happened more than half an hour ago. It smelled so fresh, like newly cut metal. Bile rose in his throat, his gagging reflex coming into action. In front of him, Riza staggered slightly. On instinct, he grabbed her round the wait, pulling her further away from the gruesome sight. She felt like a doll, her body going into the shock. It wasn't the most horrific sight either had seen, but this was different from a corpse in the road, mangled and torn by bullets. This was a friend, a comrade. It was Maes. The thought made him cling tighter to Riza, almost as if she too would disappear.

"Not as interesting as I would have thought." Roy spun around, meeting the dark figure, who grinned manically at him.

"Interesting? You think this is a game!" Roy screamed. The image of the blood soaked room was burnt on the back of his eyes. He was almost glad he had not been able to glimpse the body.

"In a word, yes. It is interesting to see what happens when a string is cut. However, this was rather...dull." Roy's anger flared at his words.

"Killing me best friend is boring for you! How dare you do this! You saved him, gave him life them just took it away!" The creature laughed ecstatically.

"You alchemists. Just because you can change the substance of an object does not mean you can play god. Or mess with lives. I thought you would know that by now." Roy sneered.

"You're one to talk." The smile widened.

"I do not choose what you see, boy. That is all up to you. This was an interesting choice thought. But that is of little consequence. What you don't seem to see is that strings are not indestructible. They fray and break. Just because you tie a knot in the strands does not mean the string is strengthened in anyway. It was still snap, usually far sooner than you think." Roy stared at the creature in horror. Could he really be suggesting what he thought he was?

"Now, it seems that the strands are twisting. A new tapestry is forming. This is the perfect opportunity to cut this string." Roy cried out in pain as the claws sunk into his flesh once more. it didn't matter how many times he had been through this, the pain did not decrease. The creature bent and whispered in his ear

"Remember boy, fate is but a fragile string. Yet there are many other strings that weave into your own. Now, what will this one create...?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review**

**I think I have figured a way to balance my life now, so hopefully, more of this will come soon. Although I've decided to cut out what would have been the next chapter. I just can't think of what to do for that idea. **

**But I am almost certain you will like the next one...**


	5. Strand Four: Guardian

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed last time. I hope you like this one! **

**Strand four- Guardian**

_The angel was back. This time she was silent, rigid and despairing. But she was holding on to him, clasping his hand in her delicate finger tips. He tried to shake her off, but he couldn't. He didn't want to go with her. She was so pure, so wonderful it almost hurt to look at her. Why would she taint herself by touching him? But no matter what, she wouldn't let go. And part of him was grateful. Part of him wanted to stay with her, to keep her as his own for the rest of his life. But he wasn't there. Not really. She was somehow still too far away to reach..._

* * *

"I think he's dead."

"You're stupid. He's not dead. He can't be dead."

"Why not?"

"He just...can't. Anyway, how would you know if someone was dead? Have you ever seen a dead body?"

"...no..."

"HA! Then you couldn't know if he's dead or not, which he isn't."

"But mummy said that dead people go to sleep and don't wake up!"

"You're such an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! You can't tell the difference between a dead person and a sleeping person. That makes you an idiot Enya!"

Roy felt as if he was slowly drowning. The voices that surrounded him were muffled, as if he was hearing a conversation while underwater. His limbs ached, his head pounded and the malicious laugh of the creature still echoed in his mind. _I can't do this again_ he thought to himself _I can't watch another person die_.

"Look, Look, Alex he's waking up!"

"Ouch, Enya that hurt!"

Begrudgingly, Roy opened his eyes. To his amazement, the most beautiful little girl in the world was staring down at him. Her dark, messy hair fell around her face perfectly, her chocolate eyes shining happily.

"Daddy! You're not dead!" She cried and without warning flung her arms around Roy's neck. Roy froze. Daddy? What on earth...

"Alexander, I told you three times to put away your shoes and now...Enya, what are you doing?" Roy knew that voice. Oh god did he know that voice. But it was impossible. By no twist of fate could this ever, ever happen...

"Sorry mummy, I forgot." Roy turned his head to the side and saw a small boy with ash blonde hair staring down at the ground dejectedly. Enya chose this moment to jump up from Roy and launch herself across the room. Roy didn't dare let his eyes follow her. Instead he slunk back into the bed, pulled the covers over his head and began hoping against hope this would go away.

"Mummy, daddy's not dead!"

"I can see that sweetie!" There was silence for a minute.

"Okay you two, breakfast is ready, hurry up or you will be late for school." From beneath the duvet, Roy heard the scampering of tiny feet and childish laughter.

"Roy? Are you alright?" Asked a worried voice.

"I'm fine." Roy replied, rather too quickly. The bed moved as another person's weight was added to it. Roy braced himself as he felt a hand tug gently at the covers. As they were pulled away, Roy found himself face to face with his First Lieutenant. She smiled softly at him before reaching out and hand and touching his forehead. He stayed perfectly still as she moved her hand away.

"You have a bit of a fever. You look so pale, are you going in to work today?" She asked tipping her head to the side in concern.

"No." Roy replied instantly. Going to work did not seem like a good idea. Each time he had returned to work since this nightmare began it had never ended well. Riza was slightly taken back at the harsh tone he used.

"O..okay. I'll go call them. Gracia's taking Enya and Alex this morning anyway. I'll be right back." She murmured, shooting him a worried glance before standing up from the bed. It was then that Roy realised what she was wearing. It was simply a long over sized shirt that gave off a great view of her legs. He had to admit, his first Lieutenant did have fantastic legs..._hell no! _He mentally kicked himself as his thoughts attempted to go in a certain inappropriate direction. She was his Lieutenant. She worked under him...no, no, no that did not work either! Roy groaned and rolled over, his hands moving to cover his face in despair. He frowned as he noticed something different. There was a gold band on the fourth finger of his right hand. A wedding ring. He sat up suddenly, still staring at his hand. He was married. He had married Riza Hawkeye. That made no sense! It was against the fraternisation laws. Besides it was..._Riza. _Of course he cared for Riza, but enough to marry her? He'd really been the marrying type. Committing to someone for the whole of one's life seemed slightly daunting.

"You feeling better?" Roy snapped his head up as Riza returned, closing the door softly behind her.

"We're married." He blurted out before he could stop himself. Riza laughed and sat down beside him.

"After nine years did you finally figure that out?" She teased. _Nine years! That long? _His mind started reeling at the information. How on earth had they managed to keep their relationship a secret this entire time?

"Roy? You look pale. I think you should lie down." Roy nodded numbly, allowing Riza to gently push him down on the bed. Roy jumped slightly as she led down beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He sighed, attempting to calm himself, to act as if this was a natural occurrence. Oddly enough, it did feel rather natural. He already felt himself somewhat comforted by her warm presence. He reached up and twisted a strand of her golden hair between his fingers. She smelt of fresh strawberries.

"I'm almost glad you're not going in today, what with that serial killer picking off state alchemists." Riza stated softly, raising her eyes to meet his. Roy frowned.

"You mean Scar?" He questioned. Riza shrugged.

"I only know what you tell me." She answered. Roy was silent, his thoughts contemplating this information. What exactly did she mean by that phrase?

"You're thinking too much." Roy turned and faced Riza. She smiled and reached out, tracing his face ever so lightly with her finger tips. Roy sighed, his eyes naturally closing. Her touch was like magic, calming and soothing him almost instantly.

"You need to relax more." Riza whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. Roy shuddered. This was wrong. She was his Lieutenant. He couldn't do this, not to her. It would be taking advantage of the situation, indulging in something he had no right to. But if all this was true then why did and overwhelming part of him crave this so badly? His internal battle instantly stopped as Riza kissed him. He sat up instantly, images of her fallen and gaunt figure filling his mind.

"I can't...no, no I can't." He hissed. Without a second glanced at the woman beside him, he pulled himself out of bed and marched through the first door he saw. Which happened to be the bathroom. He cursed. No he looked like a complete idiot.

"Well, you have certainly surprised me boy. Here I was thinking that you would have jumped at the chance to have your Lieutenant offered so willingly to you. Once again, you have proved me wrong." Roy didn't even bother turning towards the spectre. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the long wisps of dark hair flowing like shadows.

"She's not in the military." He stated quietly, "Is she?" The laughed this time was like the shattering of a thousand glasses, bouncing off the walls and echoing through his mind.

"Oh no, why would she want to be? There is no need for her to be in such reckless danger. She already had everything she wanted in life promised to her when she was nineteen."

"All that she wanted?" Roy whispered. He was horrified. This life was what she wanted. Stability, a family, love. He had taken that away from her. She had followed him, followed his dreams and prevented herself from having what she had always desired. He really was a monster. How on earth was he meant to face her now? He turned his attention back to the present, only to realise that the creature had, once again, mysteriously vanished, leaving him and his guilt alone in the room. He needed to go out there. In this twisted fate, he had been married to Riza for nine years. His actions had undoubtedly confused and hurt her, which was something that he could never stand doing. Hurting her. He had already done fat too much to her. Drawing together all the courage he could muster, Roy pushed open the bathroom door and cautiously walked back into the bedroom. A stab of pain went through his chest as he saw Riza lying dejectedly upon the bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. He quickened his pace, and sat down next to her. She didn't move.

"Do you want me to leave?" She whispered, her voice filled with sadness. Roy bowed his head in shame. Slowly, he lowered himself back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Never." He uttered, his voice cracking at the statement. He should have released her from him, allowed her to become what she had always wanted to be. But he couldn't. He was selfish, he was cruel, but he couldn't part with her. He couldn't survive without her by his side. He felt Riza shift in his arms.

"Roy? What is it, what's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head, burying it in the crook of her neck. She lifted her hands to his hair, running her fingers through it.

"Talk to me Roy. Please, let me in." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Roy shivered slightly. He suddenly felt cold and alone, terrified. This was only a temporary release. Soon this Riza, this world would fade. But he didn't know to what.

"I...I'm afraid." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Of what?" She replied, never ceasing in the comforting strokes across his scalp.

"That I can't get back. I'm lost, Riza I don't know how to get back." He stuttered upon the words, the fear and anxiety filling his voice. This was truly what had been plaguing him as he had witnessed these changes, this new tapestry forming. It was only in the arms of Riza Hawkeye that he could finally admit this.

"I'll find you. No matter where you are, no matter how lost you get Roy, I will find you. I promise you." Roy raised his head and stared down at her. Riza's carmine eyes shone with tears, yet her face was as determined and unyielding as he remembered. He lowered his forehead to touch her own and before knew what was happening he said

"I love you."

"And you know I love you." She replied, before tilting her head and kissing him.

* * *

Roy watched as Riza twitched in her sleep, snuggling ever closer to him as she did so. He smiled sadly down at her.

"I'm sorry Riza, but I need to go now. But I promise you, as soon as I find you again, I'll make everything right." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her softly. As he pulled away, she smiled curling over in her pleasant dreams. He watched her for a minute, intent on memorising her like this. However, he knew he must go. He turned around and didn't even blink as the creature materialised before him.

"I had a feeling you were near." White teeth flashed in response.

"I have only one more string to sever. Time is short for us boy. But before I do, I have to ask. How did you like this strand?" Roy growled, his fists clenching in rage. The figures smile grew ever wider.

"Oh yes, the tapestry is forming now. I suppose I have helped you in some way. But then again, that is why you chose this form, is it not? Always shaping who you will be. That and the fact you are convinced this is a nightmare. But who would have thought that my form would have haunted you so after so many years?" The laugh was back once more, but it was different this time. Roy shuddered as he recalled that laugh.

"Can we get on with this?" he spat. All at once he was surrounded by shadows.

"Impatient are we boy? Well then, let me fulfil your final wish." All at once clawed hands tore and Roy's chest, agony filling through his veins. He screamed in pain as the darkness grew ever deeper, and he found himself falling through shadows. And just before the darkness suffocated him completely, he heard his angel crying once more.

* * *

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long! I hope you liked it. Their children's names were used for specific reasons, can you guys guess why? **

**Please Review. **


	6. Strand Five: Death

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! There isn't much more of this to go now. I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I have so much work it's unbelievable! **

**Quick message to those reading my story "Nightmares". Don't panic, I don't have writers block; I'm just going to finish this one before I write the next chapter. **

* * *

**Strand Five: Death**

"There isn't much time." Roy turned, focusing on the dark figure before him. It bared its teeth maliciously before continuing.

"I'll take only one strand this time. There are so many to pick from, so many to show. But we don't have time to see them all. It should prove a challenge. But then again, that's always interesting. It doesn't matter which one I take, they will all run together. That is the joy of the strings of fate. But which one to choose? Oh yes, ridiculous question. You are always far too consistent boy." Before Roy could truly fathom what the creature was saying, a harsh light stung the back of his eyes, causing them to shut tightly in defence. When he re opened them, he was back in military headquarters. He looked around. There was no one in sight. He frowned, deciding to continue his course.

"I have no idea why the hell you got put under my jurisdiction, and I sure as hell hate that attitude of yours."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Aren't you always? Damn it Hawkeye, I thought you were meant to be a model soldier, can't you get cup of coffee right?" Roy froze as he heard the statement. It was coming from a room to his left, the door of which was slightly ajar. He swiftly made his way towards it. His first Lieutenant was standing before a General, her head bowed slightly. He knew that look. She was being reprimanded. He hated it when she bowed her head in supplication. The few times he had caused her to do it left him feeling guilty for at least a week. He often ended up praising her with unusual vigour to make up for it. The General sighed.

"Look Hawkeye, I don't know what favours Mustang pulled for you when you were under his command, but you sure as hell aint getting them here. Now get out of my sight before I bump you down to Sergeant." Hawkeye saluted crisply at the statement before turning on her heels and marching out of the room. She brushed past Roy before he could even say a word. Her eyes were glazed as she walked away, emotions threatening to overwhelm her. But it was not only her face that Roy caught sight of as she moved passed him. Her uniform drew his attention as well.

"She's be demoted." He muttered in shock.

"So it would seem." Replied a sneering voice. Roy whipped around and jumped at the close proximity of the hideous creature. It laughed at his actions.

"Surprised? Do you not think that I watch you? The strands are already unravelling, this one I shall see through with you." Roy turned his mouth up in disgust at the idea. He did not want to spend any more time than was necessary with his cruel tormentor. As if reading his thoughts, the creature spoke.

"Do not worry boy. I despise this idea as much as you do. It will not be for long." Before Roy could counter this statement, a familiar voice rang through the corridor.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Riza turned and smiled ever so slightly as Alphonse Elric ran towards her.

"Al, I've told you before, I am no longer a Lieutenant. It's Warrant Officer Hawkeye now." Al rubbed the back of his metal head sheepishly.

"I know, but some habits are difficult to break." Riza smiled sympathetically at him.

"How are you doing? I thought you had left by now." Al sighed.

"My train leaves in a few hours. I just came to say goodbye. I don't think I'll be back here. Not after..." His voice faltered, a dry sob escaping his metallic frame. Riza's face softened considerably.

"I understand Alphonse. If I were you, I do not think I would be able to return to Central." Al nodded slowly, controlling his emotions. Riza stepped away from him before snapping into a salute.

"Goodbye Alphonse Elric." She stated lowering her arm. Al laughed softly.

"Goodbye Lieutenant Hawkeye. Thank you for everything." Riza nodded, then turned and continued down the corridor. Al sent her one last look before turning and making his way towards the exit. Roy frowned. What had happened to make the Elric's leave town with no intention to return? It made little sense seeing as their goal was to find the philosophers stone. How could they do that without checking back with the military? Making up his mind, Roy started down the corridor, following his aide. The creature followed, chuckling.

"I am enjoying the irony of you following two paces behind her." It muttered, its tendrils snaking out towards Roy. Roy shuddered as one brushed against his cheek, but made no reply. There was little he could say in return.

"Hawkeye!" A shout behind caused Roy to turn. He smiled as recognised Hughes, a face that seemed common in this changing reality. However, his smile faltered as his friend drew closer. Hughes looked different. He seemed exhausted, his face paler than he remembered. Something about his mannerisms seemed... defeated? His eyes were dull, a part of their life taken. He wondered what had caused the change. Riza saluted. Maes sighed.

"How are you?" Riza blinked, the personal question

"Fine Sir." She responded smartly. Hughes sighed.

"I know it's only been six weeks since Roy's death but you still haven't..." Riza interrupted before he could finish.

"Thank you for your concern Lieutenant Colonel, but I am perfectly fine." Riza stated, a harsh tone creeping into her voice. Not many were allowed within her comfort zone. The conversation between herself and Maes was continuing, but Roy was no longer interested. Instead his mind was focused upon the words Hughes had spoken.

_Roy's death..._

He was dead. Gone. That was the strand that had been severed this time.

"Are you not happy? I would have thought that this would have been you're preferred reality. After all, this is what you were wishing for when I found you." Roy couldn't turn his eyes away from the defeated look in Hughes' eyes, the pain in Riza's features.

"Not so appealing now is it?" Roy turned slowly to face the speaker.

"This... is what would have happened to them..."

"If you had died? Yes." The creature finished. Roy stayed silent, his mind frozen. He honestly believed that the world would be better if he no longer existed. That everyone would be better off without him there.

"You always see yourself, never the effect that your existence has on others. Your life is connected to others, your life affects there's. Do you honestly think that if you died no one would notice? That it would not matter? Foolish boy." Roy raised his eyes in anger.

"Hughes would still be alive!" He hissed.

"Yes. But the guilt that you feel would have been transported on to him. He may be alive but he is suffering. You cannot get out of this lightly Mustang. There is no such thing as a perfect existence. No utopia, no heavenly existence. Good and bad must coincide. You believe that it is a good thing that you are dead? Then that would be a bad thing for someone else. Those who care for you would suffer. Besides, who knows what would happen if you died? It could be a catalyst for something far more disastrous." Roy's mind slowly though back to Alphonse's dejected statements. What had happened to them? By the sounds of it, his death had sparked off an event that led to them giving up their quest.

"Who knows whose lives are dependent on yours? If you sever one string, others may fray and break themselves." The creature's voice hissed in his ear. Roy shuddered, closing his eyes. All at once an agonising pain ripped through his body, causing him to fall to his knees. He knew he was dying; there was no question of that.

"I hope you understand what I am trying to tell you, boy. You must learn something from this lesson. That is the only way." The pain was increasing now, his vision fading, his senses drowning.

"Remember your promise boy. Remember what I told you." Roy coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth. He raised his head, his eyes meeting those of the creature for the first time.

"Yes... Master." He whispered.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang... Roy Mustang." A strange strict voice attempted to rouse him from his slumber. _Oh god, I don't want to do this again. No more strings of fate._ He thought to himself. But the voice was insistent, pulling him from the safety of sleep. Blearily, Roy opened his eyes.

"Ah Colonel Mustang, it's nice of you to join us."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, very sorry for the wait. University assignments have been building up; I don't have much time to write at the moment. I shall attempt to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Please Review. **


	7. Final Strand: Dreamer

**A/N: Yeah... hi everyone. I am so sorry. Life plus being discouraged with my royai writing has sort of hindered my progress... that and a certain new obsession that shall remain nameless. But I am getting back on track again! **

**Thank you for all the support, love and hugs to all my wonderful reviewers! **

* * *

**Final Strand- Dreamer**

"Ah, Colonel Mustang, nice of you to join us." Roy attempted to focus on the speaker, yet his eyes seemed to be unable to function. He groaned, yet instantly regretted it. His throat burnt with the action, his raw mouth causing his voice to sound frail and lifeless. His head was pounding, and wished he could close his eyes and allow the pleasant darkness to take him once more. But a constant bleeping in the back of his mind was making it too difficult to do so. Instead he closed his eye momentarily, attempting to clear the haze. After a few tries, it finally worked, allowing his eyes to focus themselves.

At first, all he could see was white, a blinding colour that seemed raw and empty. Yet after a few seconds, colours blurred across his vision, swimming, swirling, forming. It was strangely nauseating, and he resorted to blinking rapidly, in hope that this would somehow stop these strange colours from moving. It worked. The shades collected themselves and formed a person in a white coat, who was peering at Mustang with a calculated expression.

"Roy Mustang?" He questioned, his dark eyebrows furrowing. Roy swallowed, the burning sensation firing up once more.

"Where am I?" He gasped, his voice barely audible.

"Hospital. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked, although his question had no room for refusal. The doctor moved to Mustang's left, his eyes scanning across the machinery that seemed to be making various sounds.

"I was... in an alley. It was dark. Raining I believe. Then..." Roy paused, his voice trailing off as he recalled the creature. No matter where he was waking up, it was not advisable for him to mention a strange spectre that resembled someone from his past.

"Nothing more?" The doctor asked, reappearing in his eye line. Roy shook his head, instantly wincing. His muscles seemed to have locked out on one specific place. the doctor nodded at him.

"That's understandable. You're lucky you were found so quickly, especially with the low temperatures." Roy frowned.

"What happened?" He asked

"From what we can tell, you were mugged. You received a blow to the head, not to mention several stab wounds to both your neck and back. The freezing temperatures and your elevated blood alchol content did not help you condition. But there's nothing to fear. It looks like you are going to make a complete recovery." The doctor said, finishing his statement with an encouraging smile. Roy attempted to return it, but the pain is his head combined with a strange drowsy feeling made it difficult.

"I'll inform your Lieutenant that you're awake. She's barely left you side since it happened." The doctor commented as he turned towards the door. The statement caused Roy's eyes widen in shock.

"Hawkeye's here?" He blurted out before he could control himself. The doctor chuckled.

"Yes, shall I send her in?" He asked, his tone of voice displaying his amusement. Roy swallowed, attempting to act far more contained than he truly felt. He found himself desperate to see Hawkeye, just to know that she was real, that she was here. He did not have to wait long. A few moments later, a rather dishevelled looking Hawkeye entered the room. Her face was far paler than usual, probably due to the dark circles under her eyes. Her golden hair was dull and matted, most it falling out of her hair clip. She was dressed in black trousers and an old grey jumper that was rumpled and creased. Yet there was something wonderfully calming about her presence. She smiled tiredly before snapping into a perfect salute. Roy chuckled, his voice cracking slightly.

"There's no need for that Hawkeye. I doubt that I'll be fit for work in the near future." A pained expression crossed her face for a moment before her familiar impassive expression returned. Roy frowned but said nothing as Riza walked towards him and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"How long have I been here, Hawkeye?" Roy asked, finding himself feeling withdraw symptoms from not hearing her voice.

"Three days, Sir." Riza responded immediately. Her voice sounded deeper, yet nowhere near as hoarse as his own. He found his mind spiralling back to the events in his teacher's old home. Her gaunt and starved appearance, the coughs that racked her body before she-

"Sir?" Roy snapped back to reality when Hawkeye's concerned voice sliced through his musings.

"Sorry Hawkeye." He muttered, feeling embarrassed at his thoughts. There was silence for a while before Riza spoke.

"Sir, what were you doing out in that part if town?" Riza murmured, her eyes down cast as she spoke. Roy froze. After all that he has seen... or not seen, he still was not completely sure that it had occurred, he had almost forgotten his original thoughts on that dark night. In the silence, Riza sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Sir, that was an inappropriate question." She said. Roy shook his head slowly, mindful of his actions.

"No, it's not. I was... running." Riza raised her eyes and stared in confusion at her superior.

"Running?" She questioned, forgetting their usual roles. Roy sent her a tired smile before continuing.

"Yes, running. That's the only accurate description I can give. Or drowning. Either way I was trying to escape. I was at my limit. There was nothing more that I could do." To anyone else, this sentence would have made little sense, if any at all. But Riza had known Roy for far too long. She understood his expressions perfectly. Panic flitted through her mind as she recalled how broken and disheartened he had seemed of late. Ever since he had buried his best friend.

"But now, it seems. Different." Mustang finished, yawning as he did so. Riza's head snapped up to look at her superior. He offered he what he hoped was a warming smile, and it must have been at least passable as Riza smiled sweetly in return. Roy was fighting to keep his eyes open as he leaned back on his pillows. Riza sighed and couldn't help but smile to herself. He was still the stubborn boy she knew from so long ago.

"You should sleep Sir." She said quietly. Roy shook his head.

"No, I don't want to see him again." He muttered. Riza frowned.

"See who?" She asked. Roy sighed heavily, his medication and fatigue finally getting the best of him.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as you don't disappear." Riza was shocked at the vulnerability in his voice. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened to him, but she knew that somehow it had shaken him deeply. Instinctively she reached out and gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised, settling herself into her chair comfortable. Roy smiled for the first time in a long time. A voice of an angel sent him into his dreams, but not before the sense that things were about to change washed over him.

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue on its way. **


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue- A glimpse of sunrise**

It would still plague him some nights, when the rain pounded constantly and the sky broke apart with bright flashes. There were moment, in the most familiar and well lit places that Roy would still feel the apprehension and prickling fear that the spectrum would always create on entrance. He would wake occasionally to be haunted by a shadow in the corner, and would occasionally wonder if everything that had come before was a strange dream.

But of course, none of it was. Life continued in the same way that it always had before that night. His mind played tricks on him, making him feel that he was being followed or haunted. The rain was just the rain, nothing more than an omen of bad weather and usually a hefty day of work. Shadows were just shadows, nothing more.

But there was something distinctively different about the daylight that shone through his windows in the morning. He had tried to describe it, tried to identify what it was, but his words were not sufficient enough to explain. The small sliver of sunlight that emerged in the break of dawn dispelled the darkness far easier than any light form man could create. It sliced open the shadows, reflected off her golden hair and warmed his cold skin. It was beautiful.

And the sun would always rise. That small beam would always appear, even if he was not awake to see it.

No matter how thick the darkness had been during the night, the light would always illuminate it come morning. And, in the eyes of Roy Mustang, that was a piece of knowledge that was irreplaceable.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported and waited for this story to finish! ****It's been great to try something new, and my love to everyone who gave me support through it!**

**Let me know what you think with a final review. **


End file.
